Percy Jackson and the Deathly Hunger Games at Twilight
by Lina324
Summary: Heros of Olympus plus Thalia and Nico,Harry Potter,Twilight and the Hunger Games come together in the 75th annual Hunger Games! Follow these characters as they struggle to survive in the Hunger Games. This story was aslo written by mockingjaygirl11. This happenings right after the Giant war, the battle of Hogwarts and Breaking Dawn.
1. We find a long lost item (Harry)

Harrys POV

He heard a gentle knock on his dorm door. Ginny poked her head in, "You ready?" She asked. He sighed, he had forgotten he was going with Hermione, Ron and Ginny to look for death eaters hiding in the Forbidden Forest. "Sure, give me a sec." He told her. "Ok" she said and she left closing the door behind her. With a flick of his wand he cleaned up he stuff he was working on and grabbed his invisibility cloak.

He followed Ginny out and met Hermione and Ron in the common room." Ready guys?" His asked. "Give me a sec, I left my cloak upstairs." Hermione said as she started walking upstairs. With Hermione's and Ginny's permission the stairs the girls dorm let the boys upstairs. Hermione couldn't find her cloak so she grabbed an old one from her third year. She yanked it and something golden fell out. "Huh that's where I put the spare time turner." Hermione said looking at the gold thing. "WHAT? I thought we destroyed all of them." Ron yelled. Hermione shrugged, "So did I. I thought I lost this years ago. I'll give it to McGonagall when we get back."

She put it around her neck and they went to the Forbidden Forest. On the way to the Forbidden Forest Harrys thoughts were swarming. If they really had found the time turner could they go back in time and fix things? Or save the lives of the people like Fred who died in the war? The possibilities seemed endless.

They walked into the forest wands raised and alert. As they walked deeper into the forest they heard leaves crunching. They turned and saw a centaur shoot an arrow staright at them. They dove to avoid the arrow and and Hermione feell hard on her chest causing the time turner to shatter. A large swirled black and with blue lights flashing opened sucking Harry,Ron and Hermione up. Then the portal closed leaving Ginny alone in the forest.


	2. We meet an old enemy(Percy)

Percy's POV

**This Chapter was written by mockingjaygirl11.**

"Blue team, to me!" I called. We were in the start of our Capture-The-Flag game. I had Zeus, Athena, Hades, Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabin on my team. Hazel and Frank from Camp Jupiter joined me, too. The rest (including minor cabins) were on the red team. I was leading a small group of nine to scout for the flag. Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Leo were coming with me to scout. We ventured farther into the forest to find the flag.

After several monsters (nothing unusual) and enemy reds, we came to a marshy clearing. I didn't really like it. It reminded me way too much of the muskeg I had nearly drowned in with Hazel and Frank during my time in Camp Jupiter. I started to feel uneasy. "Guys, I don't know about you but I don't like this place much." I told them. " Yeah, this place… I feel cold."Annabeth said shakily. When Annabeth is scared you should be scared too. My girlfriend was practically fearless. And the last time the described a cold feeling, eidolons came onto the Argo II. This wasn't good. "I'm okay, I'm okay." Piper charmspoke herself. She grabbed Jason's shirt. Leo looked like he wanted to crack a joke but couldn't find the words. When Leo can't crack a joke things were bad indeed.

A sleepy voice that had haunted Percy's dreams spiraled into nightmares as they spoke. " Little Heroes, little pawns." Gaea mused. "Maybe it's no happening now but the North America will fall. A women's face formed out of the mud. It smiled coldly dreamily. Her eyes were closed. "You think you have won, little heroes but my wrath has barely begun. Go see what will happen to your precious civilization after I corrupt them. You humans after all are easily swayed. Go see how much of a pawn you really are." The marsh started to swirl like a whirlpool. It opened into a hole filled with a blue aura that felt like a magnetic field. I was pulled in with my friends and everything dissolved into endless darkness.


	3. I leave the world I know(Bella)

**This font is AN**

_This font is them talking mentally._

This is normal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Percy Jackson ,Harry Potter, or the hunger games.

Bella's POV

I got out of the cottage that the Cullens had built long ago. Edward, Jacob and I were still living in it. Jacob was actually living near us in the forest surrounding. After the United States had been reduced to rubble. We have been hiding in the forest since then living off the land. Today it was cloudy so no worries about us glistening. The others have fled to somewhere else we lost touch after a while. Renesmee had left to when she was about a century old going to see the world. We never heard from her again. Now here we are centuries later finally leaving the forest to see what was around us. I went to wake Jacob up and once Edward felt the bed shift he was right by my side. He pulled me back down for a kiss before we left. We never did sleep we just waited till dawn since Jacob still did. We left in silence. We didn't need to talk anymore since Edward could now read my mind and transmit thoughts if we were close enough. **(AN:I know this isn't really possible) **We found Jacobs cave and shook him awake. "Is it time already?" He moaned groggily. " Yes" I said. Finally he got up and we started walking through the forest.

" Ok I'll go that way, Edward will go that way and Jacob go there." I commanded pointing in three random directions opposite from each other. They grumbled but started running and soon I did to. The forest was a whirl around me and soon I heard rustling besides me. I stopped only to see Edward smiling. _"What are you doing here?" " I couldn't let you go alone could I?" "Fine, whatever" _knowing he would never leave. We started running again and very quickly came to the edge. There was a fence that we climbed over. We noticed lots of things that we had noticed flying above in the forest were here as well as trains. There were lots of people marching to this table.

We had seen enough and started to leave but two men in white grabbed us and shoved us forward. We should have been able to snap them in half but couldn't seem to. **(I know this isn't possible but they had to be captured awake)** They grabbed us and shoved us to the front of the line. They pricked our fingers only to be astonished when no blood came out. They recovered quickly "Age and Names." They commanded. I felt the white mans hands tighten around my throat and I gave in," Bella Cullen and Edward Cullen we are 17 and 18." The men jotted it down and they thrust us with the rest. We immediately looked for ways to escape, but found men in white surrounded us. A freaky looking lady walked up on to stage."As always we will be starting off with the video. We looked towards the screen. It showed us what had happened and explained why we were forced here.

"The video always gives me tears." The lady said wiping her eyes. "As always ladies first." She walked over to the the giat glass bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. "Bella Cullen" Everyone started muttering no idea who Bella Cullen was. The men in white came back and dragged me up on stage. "Now the boys." Again she reached into the glass bowl. "Edward Cullen" The men in white wjo I had figured out are called peacekeepers pulled him onto stage. "Tributes shake hands." She said and we did. We were taken onto a train and we were told to sit and wait for our mentor. We sat riding this train with no idea what was going to become of us.


	4. Peetas side of the story(Peeta uh duh)

**Disclaimer: I do not own hunger games, harry potter, twilight or Percy Jackson.**

**This was written by mockigjaygirl11.**

Peeta's POV

It was reaping day. I had a flashback to the first time I was chosen to be in the hunger games."Get out of my sight. I hope our family has to put up with you again," My mom yelled. "I hope they pick you!" I walked out of our bakery/house and walked to the district 12 rundown square. The mayor prattled on and on about how we be grateful to the Capitol for being lenient after the Dark Days ended and the rebels were all dead or unable to fight any longer. I snorted. Grateful? The Capitol forced us to live like this. The Capitol had turned my mother bitter. The Capitol was never lenient with us!

It killed children to keep us in line, and make sure their cushioned, fancy, luxurious life was never disrupted. I listened as Effie Trinket wobbled onto stage with her studded high heels. "Oh, what a pleasure it is to be back at District 12 again! Well, ladies first!" she trilled in her affected, snooty Capitol way accent. She clawed around the girls reaping bowl until she caught a single white strip of paper in her pink, well-manicured nails. She paused and said,

" Primrose Everdeen" My heart skipped a beat. That was Katniss's sister! I couldn't believe out of hundreds of girls, the sister of the only person I ever loved was picked. For a moment, silence blanketed the crowd as Prim made her slow walk to the stage stiff and pale as a scarecrow. Then Katniss broke through the crowd to Prim, her braid flying. She straightened up, took a breath and yelled," I volunteer as tribute!"

She walked on to stage and faced the crowd. She looked so beautiful and unafraid, but I saw right through her. The terrified look in her eyes reminded me of the small girl who came to the bakery on that rainy day. I should have done more for her that day, and now I would never talk her again, just watch her die on screen.

I listened for the boy tribute's name. "Peeta Mellark. " Effie called. I froze. I was going to die while people traded money because of their bets that I wouldn't survive. I wobbled onto the stage and shook hands with Katniss. I made a silent promise to myself right there and then, that I would get her back home. Prim and her mother needed her. I didn't care about me, but she would live long life with her family. I didn't want to come back here; I guess my mom had gotten what she wanted. If I never helped her in the rain, I was going to help her now. It was more than a promise, it was a vow, and it was my dying wish. It was the same vow I made today as I boarded the train to take us back to the capitol and worse the arena.

**AN: Please review it will make us update faster. **

**This is for a guest who posted as Andrea. Mockingjaygirl11 is a big Leo Valdez fan and wanted for me to tell you.**


	5. I find out what the Hunger Games (Piper)

Disclaimer: I do not own hp,hg,pj,or twilight or HoO.

Pipers POV

I opened my eyes to something blurry. I immediately jolted up feeling for my knife, which luckily was still there. I looked around and saw I was on a bed in some strange room. I looked around for Jason and the others but only saw some lady washing in the room. "Welcome to District 1 luxury!" she said. "Your lucky I found you before the Peacekeepers found you. What were you doing on the side of the road on Reaping day? Well it doesn't matter I'll give you something to wear and get your hair fixed up for Reaping day!" The lady said quickly. "

I took a deep breath. She didn't seem like she was going to hurt me. Most of what she said meant no sense but I didn't want to seem like I wasn't from here by asking what's reaping day so I started with something simpler." What's your name?" I asked politely. "Lirida Turuh" She answered. "Now come here and we'll get you dolled up." Then she walked into the next room. I followed cautiously and carefully.

What I saw would have made the Aphrodite cabin at home faint in pure joy. It was a walk-in closet filled with tons of dresses, accessories and make up. Lirida quickly took out a long sparkly V-neck dress and told me to put it on. I did unwillingly but agreed in the end not wanting to disrespect her customs I did. When I came out of the exquisite bathroom she took me over to a table to do hair and makeup. I started to protest but she told me sternly," We can't have you looking normal on Reaping day. That isn't the District 1 way." After that I let her doll me up. I took at myself in the mirror and said "Wow my hair looks great." "She smiled, "I'm a hair stylist of course it does silly." Let's get you to the Reaping."

Then she took me to the town square. There were men behind the table. I waited on line and when I finally got to the front they asked me," Name and Age." "Piper Mclean 16" I said without thinking. I tried to change it but my Charmspeak wouldn't work on them, which made extremely uneasy. **(In this story none of anyone's powers work on the Peacekeepers)** I went where they told me to go and girls surrounded me my age.

A lady who looked outrageously dressed walked on stage and said," Welcome to the 75th annual hunger games! **(The Quarter Quell Happened but I changed it to only District 12's Winners had to go back. This is because of the arena and the ending) **They showed a gruesome video up ahead. I figured out I was in the year 3075 give or take. I now understood what Reaping day was. I had put my name in there without knowing the consequences. Oops. I was one name in thousands since I never been here before. The video ended and the purple lady said, "Ladies first." She shuffled over to the glass bowl.

"Piper Mclean" The Peacekeepers dragged me up to the stage. "Now for the boys." She went to the other bowl. "Ron Weasley" A red headed boy was dragged onto stage. He had a stick poking out of his back pocket. I felt for my knife. Luckily, Lirida had attached it to strap hidden under my dress along with the cornucopia. We shoke hands and were bustled on the train.

Apparently no one wanted to say bye to him either. We got on the train and waited for the escort and mentor. I turned to him once we are alone "Where are we?" We asked at the same time. "Great, he muttered to himself." She's clueless to." "What do you mean haven't you lived here all your life." " He was wary and said, "No I'm not from here I didn't know this place existed. "I could tell he was holding something back. I didn't get a chance to ask him because that's when the mentor walked in.

**Please Review!**


	6. I find Harry and Ron(Hermione)

Disclaimer: I don't own pj, hg, hp or twilight.

**mockingjaygirl11 wrote this.**

Hermione POV

I walked on to the plush train with a million things in my mind. How had I gotten here? Why was I picked? What was going to happen to me in the arena? What happened to Harry and Ron? I had luckily stowed my wand in my purple bag. My district partner stalked into the other compartment. He was muscular, lost his shirt and filthy like he had been living in the forest for years. He had long black hair that was kind of creepy.

We sat down and our mentor showed us a video of Reaping.

A the girl from one was named Piper Mclean she had a feather in her hair a s dress on that she didn't look comfortable in, the boy from one wait is that, yes it is RON! HOW DID HE GET HERE! I screamed mentally. I wanted to talk to him but I wouldn't be able to.

The girl from two is Zoe Squall. She is very tall and lithe with short red hair. The boy was Gale Hawthorne, was well muscled and had scarred hands and cheeks.

From 3 a blond, tan, fairly athletic looking girl called Annabeth she looked worried as if searching for something or someone. Harry was called to be her partner.

From four a boy who looked like harry without glasses and scar named Percy was called and a short, tan girl with chocolate brown eyes and hair named Julie Hornan was called. Next I saw Jacob and I.

From six were Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. I looked like they were sparkling in the sun. Jacob seemed to know them. Bella was about as emotional as a wooden block.

From tributes from seven almost broke my heart. Brother and sister were called. If that wasn't the worst the girl was crippled with a long contorted scar running up her left wrist to the tip of her jaw. They were named Adam and Eve Crane. They looked nothing alike. She had bright blue eyes and jet-black hair. He had honey colored hair and dark brown eyes.

The tributes from 8 were a small dark skinned girl called Hazel Levesque and a blond, tall boy with blue eyes named Jason Grace.

The girl and boy from 9 were Lillian a plain looking girl, and Leo Valdez a short Hispanic boy whose eyes glinted with mischief and he had a tool belt around his waist.

10 had a small girl named Marigold and a tall Chinese boy with a military hair cut and a babyish face named Frank Zhang.

District 11 was a punk girl and gothic boy. Thalia Grace and Nico Di'Angelo. Thalia had bright blue eyes and a silver bracelet.

A girl named Prim was called but a girl named Katniss volunteered and a boy named Peeta was called.

The tv went off and I flopped onto a bed that was provided. I had no idea how Harry Ron and I were going to get back to see Ginny or Luna or any of our friends and family. They would never know what happened to the Golden Trio. I fell asleep immediately wondering what would be happening to us.


	7. I take a train ride to my doom(Jacob)

Disclaimer:I don't own pj, hp, hg or twilight.

Jacobs POV

I was stuck on a stupid train with a bushy hair know-it-all. I knew I would have to fight Bella and Edward if I wanted to get out alive. The others will be easy to defeat since they are mortals. I will get Bella out since Renesmee left I went back to Bella. Even though I imprinted Renesmee she left me and her parents.

If Bella dies which is practically impossible unless someone finds out about the fire weakness I will tear them apart. I can't turn into a wolf until we are in the arena, this way we will have the element of surprise. I don't want to kill these poor mortals but Bella is getting out alive.

After the video of the reaping, our mentor came in and talked about how to survive. I didn't really pay attention but one question got my attention. "What is the cornucopia?" The bushy hair girl asked confused. I rolled my eyes. Miss know-it-all doesn't know what a cornucopia is?

Then I realized they may not have them in the future but then i realized if she was from here she would have known from earlier hunger games. Something wasn't right. The mentor looked confused to. "Haven't you seen earlier hunger games?" He asked.

Her eyes flared for a second before she answered, " Yes I have but I always close my eyes for the beginning." The mentor what ever his name is looked pleased with this answer but I wasnt. " The Cornucopia is a large cone-shaped object that has everything you need to survive spilling out of it." Finally some information I could use.

I could find something to eat there. As much as Bella and Edward hated drinking human blood they would have to live with it. I found out this thing called the blood bath it would be a feast for them. I'm not sure if they could starve but probably.

The train ride took forever. The mentor said you should get people to like you. That was easy all I had to do was take my shirt off. Which reminds me I needed a shirt and a bath. I haven't taken one for the last few centuries. Bored of the conversation I left for my room.

I quickly took an it felt good to be clean again. I put on the nicest shirt I could find and a pair of slacks I found in my room. I laid down on my bed and slept.

I woke up to sunlight blinding me. I got up and stretched and listened as my back cracked. I walked out to see Hemma(is that her name?) sipping some drink.

She glanced up and said," We will be there in a half an hour." "Are you scared to die?" I asked her. She paused for a moment," I don't plan on doing that." "You can't watch the beginning of a hunger game what makes you think you can win?" I asked her. " I don't think of winning I think of surviving and actually I not scared of watching the beginning of a hunger game." She said sharply and walked out of the room. I made a mental note to kill her first just to keep her from nagging and so I could say 'I told you you wouldn't win'. I know it's harsh but hey she annoys me.

Soon enough we arrived. I did what the mentor told us and smiled and waved out the window. Hermione (I finally remembered her name.) managed to tame that bushy mane of hers and put on some make up and did the same thing.

We were ushered into the train and we walked into the city where we would meet our doom.

**Please review and tell us whos POV you want next and we just might do it.:)**


	8. I'm turned to stone(Gale)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these stories.

Gale's POV

This chapter was written by mockingjaygirl11.

I watched the scenery outside of my window fly by, but I wasn't thinking of the Capitol. Katniss was the only thing on my mind.

Sure, we were supposed to have separated, I had left, and we were estranged. But I still felt something stir, every time I saw her.

I didn't see the remade, Capitol-designed Girl on Fire. I saw Catnip, a scared little girl in the woods who was desperate to keep her family alive.

I shook my head. That was gone now. I met with my stylist, a woman with turquoise, puffed-up hair and purple tattoos twisting their way up her arms like vines.

Her name was Sydelle. She handed me a set of long pants and a shirt that were completely gray.

Marble, I realized. I pulled them on. "Good, good." She muttered. "Now for the makeup."

I groaned inwardly as she dusted any part of me that was uncovered with gray powder.

When she was through with me, I looked in a mirror. Figures. I was a statue.

Even my hair had been made to look like stone.

I walked outside to see my partner, Zoe.

She was wearing an ivory, flowing gown, with powder on her face and in her hair.

We clambered into our chariots, and the horses started around the track.

I looked at the other tributes. The pair from 1 were wearing extravagant costumes with bright feathers, sequins, and rhinestone and fur. The girl had a large feather headdress and a fur dress. The boy had a fur suit with lace and sequins. (So manly)

District 3 was represented by two teens that seemed to be wrapped in electrical wire as it crackled with electricity. It sparked more and more as time went along.

The boy from 4 wore Bermuda shorts, and was draped in a golden net. He was holding a bright blue girl was in a mermaid's get-up. The scales on her bright, blue, tale glistened and shone.

Districts 5 kinda glowed. They looked terrifying and seemed to have a powerful aura around them. They had sequins making them glow even more.

District 6 had a metallic look. The sleeves of their tops looked like hovercraft wings. They seemed to have a monorail track winding up their outfits.

District 7 was dressed like trees. They had bark suits on. They had elegant little vines growing up their suits. They had twigs shaping elegantly and sprouting leaves winding their way. Their feet had rroots growing and wrapping around their chariot.

District 8 looked had metal spikes pointing out of their jumpsuits. The girl had ruffles around the neck and sharp metal finger nails.

District 9 were liked scarecrows. They had costumes made entirely of grain. In fact the grain seemed to be growing up them.

10 had their tributes dressed in a cow boy outfit. The vest was cow hide print, the pants were wooly and they had hoofs on their feet. Their cow boy hats seemed to have little moving animals moving on it.

District 11 was nice, the girl had a green flowing dress with all sorts of edible plants growing up it. The boy was essentially the same thing but he was in overalls.

District 12 had kept the same look for the same tributes, so Katniss and Peeta were on fire again.

I couldn't believe that in three days, I would be facing these people in a fight to the death. Our chariots finished the huge lap, and we rode the elevator up to our floors.

When the boys from 1 and 8, and the girl from 5 entered my car, the buttons all blew out in a shower of sparks.

Strange. I changed out of the ridiculous statue get-up and collapsed on my bed, where I dreamt inexplicably about horses, coal, and sparks.

**Sorry if it short. We will try to make the next chapter longer. Review and say who you want to die first or want to win. :)**


	9. Training for the Hunger Games(Annabeth)

Disclaimer: I don't own pj, hg, hp or twilight.

Annabeth's POV

I woke up this morning feeling exhausted. Jason me up because we had to go to training.

Jason and I agreed on the strategy. We wouldn't touch any weapon we knew how to use and learn everything we don't know.

We wouldn't interact with the others they become allies with them in the arena. We were all getting out alive.

We wouldn't let each other get killed. We had to find a way back to our time. We were going back home. I couldn't afford to think any thing else.

I greeted Jason as I sat down at the table for breakfast. Capitol food was weird so I ate enough to keep my strength.

After breakfast we headed down to the training head trainer Atala greeted us. I saw Percy, Piper, Nico, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, and Leo.

Atala started talking," In two weeks twenty-three of you will be dead, one of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you listen over the next four days, especially to what I am about to say. First off, no fighting with other tributes, you'll have plenty time for that in the arena. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everyone wants to grab a sword but most of you will die of natural causes. Ten percent from infection. Twenty percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill you as easily as a knife." **(This past paragraph was taking directly from the Hunger Games)**

Then she dismissed us to go train. Percy immediately started walking toward me. I shook my head and he got the message and went to the knot tying station.

I went to the plant identification station. I payed attention and soon knew how to identify all the plants in the arena. I watched as a bushy haired girl try to fight with a sword.

She slowly got better and as she did a red-haired boy joined her. A pale white girl and boy from district from six just watched. Every now and then they would pick up a weapon.

Percy, Piper, Nico, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, and Leo all went to stations they didn't know how. Leo picked up a sword and tried to learn to use it.

Katniss, Peeta and Gale I think their names were came over and started learning about plants talking among themselves.

A boy who looked rather like Percy but with glasses was now trying his hand at archery. Amazingly he picked it up pretty fast and stopped missing the target.

I went and learned how treat illness and wounds. The bushy hair girl came over and started to practice dressing a wound.

She was very good and learned almost as quickly as me. I was impressed. I watched as the brother and sister from district 7 went around to the different stations.

The girl I realized was crippled. She didn't go near the weapons which I was shocked at. Maybe she would go tomorrow.

A girl from two started picking on her. The nerve of some people. Eve said something and Zoe just laughed.

Zoe picked up a knife and threw at the target. Everyone stopped and watched. The knife was in the bullseye but close to the red.

Eve picked up a knife and casually threw it. It landed splat in the middle. Zoe said something Eve and stormed off.

Eve muttered something to her brother who chuckled. "Sad isn't it." I turned around and realized it was the bushy haired girl talking. "Yeah" I agreed," Yeah it is."

The bushy hair girl got up and went to some other station. Percy came over and sat next to me. I wanted to throw my arms around him and kiss him so bad but that would probably give us away.

"So what's the plan Wise Girl?" Percy asked casually. "Avoid contact with the others and weapons you are good at." I replied.

"Cool. You ok?" He asked. "Fine" I said. " Any idea how to get home?"

"No idea"

"Uh oh when you don't know something, no one will." His tone was teasing but his eye's were filled with worry.

Marigold skipped over and we stopped talking and I left.

I was going to get us home if it was the last thing I do. That was the one thing I was positively sure of.

**We are skipping the second day of training and the private training or test. We will tell you the score of each tribute.**

**Review who you want to win and what POV you want next! The more you review the faster we write. :)**


	10. Interviews(Ron)

Disclaimer:I do own pj,hg,hp,and twilight. Just kidding I have no rights what so ever.

Ron's POV

I was so relieved to see Hermione and Harry. I wasn't allowed to talk to them till we just happened to meet in the elevator.

From what I heard we weren't allowed to bring any object in the arena. We all agreed we would somehow get our wands put in the Cornucopia.

We had all gone to our mentors and begged them to put it in the Cornucopia. They all said they couldn't but they could send it down to us.

So we would all get our wands the night of the first day. Hermione instead of her wand was getting her purple bag sent down. Her wand of course would be inside.

It was good Harry and I had been practicing with swords lately so it would at least be an alternate.

Harry had slightly more experience then me with a sword after all he had killed a basilisk with one.

Back to now. I was getting dressed for the interviews with Caesar Flickerman. I was to go done in about one hour.

Luckily unlike the chariot I had a small say in what I wanted to wear, or at least I did till the stylist and prep team found out I had horrible taste in fashion.

I had agreed they could pick as long as it was red and yellow and didn't have sparkles or sequins or anything glittery. These muggles over did the glam.

From our brief conversation Hermione said we were far in the future and must have been brought here when the time turner broke.

I stared at the mirror. It was amazing what the stylists could do. I was wearing a red suit that yellow pinstripes.

The tail coat was rather long so it was kinda like pants were yellow with red pinstripes and I had a matching hat.(Not a wizards hat)

I have no idea how come the red didn't clash with my hair. When I moved the suit switched colors so the top was yellow and the pants red and all that.

"Wicked." I told the stylist. "Wicked? It is not wicked at all. What do you mean?" He asked.

"Sorry just and expression." I told him. "Hmm you have a funny accent boy you better hide that." He said.

I sighed. Yeah my british accent. I pretty sure they didn't have british in this time.

"Oops time to go." He said looking at the clock. He ushered me out the door. I stood in lines with the other tributes.

With my luck I got to go second. My district partner a girl name Piper Mclean stood in front of me.

She absolutely looked stunning. I had never seen her look actually beautiful before she usually his it.

Her dress was a white v-neck that was tight at the top and flowed out gracefully behind her.

She had golden jewelry on her arms and gold earrings. The dress however was not plain at all.

It had ruffles starting small at her shoulder and getting larger and larger as her dress did. The trim of the dress was lace and her hair down her bangs were braided and met at the back of her head.

Her make-up was very subtle except for her eyelashes were curled so much they almost touched her eyebrows.

"Don't be nervous. Don't be nervous." She said to herself. Suddenly I didn't feel nervous. Then I shook my head.

Something wasn't right. There is no way that she should be able to charm me with her voice. I wondered if she was part veela or something.

Caesar Flickerman was wearing all blue. Blue suit, hair everything was blue.

I made a mental note to ask Hermione later. "Ladies and Gentlemen from district one I give you Piper Mclean." I heard Caesar Flickerman's voice.

Piper smiled and looked confident as she strode out on stage. She waved as she sat down. The clapping died down when she sat.

"Now Piper." He asked, If you don't mind how did you get such an interesting name?"

"My grandfather named me. When I was born he heard me scream and told my father I had a strong voice. So he named me Piper as it is another name for a singer." She answered. **(Yes I know that isn't really what happened) **

"Hmm, So how is your stay at the capital so far?" Caesar asked.

"It's great. I really like the food. I never seen food in so many colors before." She answered. the crowd laughed then stopped when Caesar waved his hand.

"So are you what are strengths or weaknesses?" Caesar asked. "Well I'm pretty good with a knife and I can be very persuasive.' she smiled," I'm not so good however in heels. I just can't stop falling in these dam things."

The crowd roared with laughter. "Yes they are pretty hard to walk in aren't they?" Caesar chuckled.

"Now when you were reaped I believe I saw you search the crowd. Do you have anyone special at home?"

"Yeah I have a boyfriend." Piper answered.

"Oh so you'll have to win to get back to them." Caesar told her.

"That won't help." She answered. "Oh and why not?" Caesar asked. "Because he isn't in my district and he came here with me." She said. **(A lot of people will be saying that. Just warning you)**

"So what would you do if you had one more day back at home?"

"Spend it was my boyfriend." Piper said tearfully.

The crowd gasped. Caesar smiled and said, "That is Piper Mclean,everyone. " She smiled and walked off stage.

She passed me, "Boyfriend?" I asked. "Tell you later." She muttered and they left.

The girl Zoe Nightshade glared at Piper. "From district 1 I bring you Ron Weasley."

I strode onto stage the lights blinding me. I sat down."So Ron what do like most about the capitol?" Caesar asked me.

I paused for a minute," The dessert. I have never eaten so much in my entire life."

"Yes the dessert is very good isn't it?" Caesar said. "I certainly thought so."

"You eat a lot Ron?" He asked. "Yeah my girlfriend calls me a pig." oops I let that slip.

"But with five brothers and a sister I don't get my fill very much." I said quickly.

"So you to have a girlfriend?" Caesar asked. "Yeah. We broke up when I got reaped."

"Oh that's you have any hidden talents?."(DaughterofLove7491)

"Um I have 5 well now 4 and a sister. Uh"

"Let me stop you there. 5 well now 4 brothers?"

"Well yeah one of them was killed."

The crowd went awwwww. "Well this is Ron Weasley everybody."

I exited the stage and sat next to Piper. "Boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah long story. Girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah long story." I told her.

"You should tell me." She said

I wanted to tell her but I resisted with tips about avoiding the veela's power I had picked up from Hermione. "Nah"

"I bring you from district 2 Zoe Squall."

Then Zoe Nightshade walked on stage. Her dress was indigo and low cut. Her make-up was dark blue.

"Well aren't we matching." Caesar said smiling. She barely grinned.

"So tell me about yourself."

"Well I grew up in District 2 and I am trained with all weaponry. Sadly everyone here are wimps."

Not careers I thought. That was weird apparently there were supposed to be quite a few.

"Yes so tell what do you like about the capital?"

"It's got a really nice training facility."

"Indeed it does."

"So do you expect you will win?"

"Yeah everyone else doesn't have nearly as much experience as me."

I snorted and so did Piper. I had fought in a war and fought the most feared wizard for years don't talk to me about "experience". Piper had snorted too and I kinda wondered what she is hiding.

"Is their anything you want to say to your fellow tributes?"

"Yeah actually." She looked into the camera. "Watch your backs because I'm going to win this thing."

"Thank you. This is Zoe Nightshade everyone."

She walked off the stage.

"Gale Hawthorne from district 2" Caesar called.

Gale walked on to stage his suit was dark green and brown. He sat down and Caesar asked," Now tell me Gale were you originally from district 12?"

"Yeah but I left in search of a job." Gale told him. "I see. So how was your stay in the capitol so far?"

"It's been great. It is beautiful here." Gale answered.

"So you are a sucker for beautiful things?"

"Yeah I guess."

"So do you have any beautiful girls waiting for you back home?"

"No I can't say that I do but I'm sure there is a lot of pretty girls here." He smiled and winked.

Piper gagged and I heard a few other girls too unlike the crowd whose ladies swooned.

"Gale so if you win what will you do?"Caesar asked.

"I'll probably settle down maybe with a pretty girl here in the capitol."

Another swoon from the crowd. "Is there anything that isn't perfect about you?"**(DaughterofLove7491)**

Gale just laughed. "This is Gale Hawthorne everyone thank you." Gale stood up and waved and he smiled as he walked off stage.

"Ok here is Annabeth Chase from district three."Caesar proclaimed.

A girl walked onto stage. Her hair was down and her curls bouncing as she walked.

Her dress was long up to her ankles. It was like she had multiple pieces of fabric draped over one another with each piece fabric trimmed in purple.

She had a single necklace of beads around her neck and her sleeves were draping off her arms and connected to her wrist.

She sat down elegantly."Now Annabeth I must say you look lovely tonight."

"Thank you." Annabeth replied.

"So Annabeth tell me about yourself."

"My mother died when I was very young and my father remarried. I have two little step-brothers and they live back in district 3."

"Ah so do you have anyone else waiting back at home?"

"Can't say that I do."

"So tell me how do plan to win?"**(Percabethlvrknowsall)**

"With a knife and a plan."

"That sounds good. So what do you consider your greatest strength?"**(DaughterofLove7491)**

" I'm smart and can think of a plan easily."

Not as smart as Hermione I thought.

"I couldn't help but notice that very interesting necklace you have around your neck."

"It was a gift from my mother."

Now that I thought about I had saw about 8 other tributes including Piper wearing a similar necklace with less beads though.

Something told me there was something even weirder going on her then we even imagined.

From the puzzled look on Hermione's face I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Now when you came out crackling with electricity I must say I was a little frightened you were going to get shocked."

"I was shocked. I was thinking why am I sparking."

The crowd laughed at that.

"Do you have anything to say to the other tributes?"

"Yes" She looked at the camera,"I'm going home."

"Thank you that was Annabeth Chase everyone."

"Next up Jason Grace." a blond boy with sparkling walked on stage as Annabeth walked off and sat next to Piper.

His suit crackled with electricity and little thunderstorms.

"So tell me Jason how did you feel when you got reaped?"

"I was slightly scared and confused. I didn't know what was going on- er going to happen."

"How big of a chance do you think you have in winning?" Caesar asked.

"A fair one I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

I glanced at Piper and she seemed to stare at the screen. Then it hit me. This was the mystery boyfriend Piper had.

"What kind of tricks?"

A sly grin appeared on his face."You'll have to wait and see.

"If you were to describe yourself would you be brains or brawn?"

"I'm probably more brawn but I can still think strategically."

I couldn't quite understand what image he was going for.

"Anyone special at home or here?"

"Yeah in fact you already interviewed her."

The crowd ooooooed.

"So tell me about yourself."

"I have a sister who is the exact opposite of me. She has black hair and is goth and all that. My father is sorta like a king. My mother was a famous star and they both died a LONG time ago. My sister is here with me."

"Which one is she?"

"Thalia Grace in district 11."

Caesar stood up." That is Jason Grace everyone from district 3"

Jason walked off stage and sat next to Piper and Annabeth. They started whispering until they saw me looking. I quickly turned away and pretended to fascinated by the tv.

"From district 4 I bring you Julie Hornan."

A girl with a sweetheart cut dress that flows out at the waist. It ends at the brown hair was curled with a matching yellow headband. She had white pumps and bangles with big white hoop earrings.

"So Julie or is there something else i should call you?"

"Well my friends back at home call me JJ."

"Do you have anyone rooting for you at home?"

"I have my mom,dad and sister. I also have all my friends that have been through everything with me."

"Do you want to say anything to them?"

"I want to say thank you for being so nice and loving to me, and I will always love you guys."

Caesar chuckled."You know you have a charming personality everyone."

"Why thank you and you do to. But you seem a bit blue."

Crowd laughs. "Well thank you everyone that is Julie Hornan."

Julie Hornan did a curtsey, turned delicately and walked off.

"Percy Jackson from district 4."

A boy that looked rather close to Harry walked out on stage. His eyes were a little more sea green and his hair a little more wavy than Harry's.

His was different shades of blue that kept swirling around kinda of like an ocean current. His green eyes seemed to glisten.

He waved to the crowd as he sat down. A goofy smile was on his face.

"So Perseus or can I call you Percy?"

"Percy"

"As I was saying, Percy. How is your stay at the Capital so far?"

"It's been great. The whirlpool in the bathroom is THE BEST. Especially when you put on bubble jet mode."

"Ah yes it is wonderful. It gives you sort of a back massage right?"

Percy laughed," Yeah"

"Percy tell me what advantages do you think you have over the other tributes?"

"Well I am a very good sword fighter if I say so myself. I can swim easily and hold my breath for a very long time. I have a way with certain animals. I can also work with shields easily."

I quickly made a mental note that most likely this kid would spend time by the water and not go near him till we had our wands.

"So Percy that is a very interesting suit you have on there."

"It um represents the district I grew up in. I have always loved the water and being around it."

"Do you have anyone watching at home?"**(Perceabetlvrknowsall)**

"I can't say I do."

"Do you think you will team up with anyone?"**(Daughteroflove7491)**

"There is a few I'm thinking about."

Great I thought this guy will be the water and have allies.

"Thank you that is Percy Jackson."

He smiled and walked off stage.

"Hermione Granger from district 6."

Hermione walked on stage. I tried not to react but she looked absolutely stunning.

Her dress was even more elegant than at the Yule ball. Her hair was completely tamed and they had managed to make her make-up look fantastic.

Her dress was different shades of purple. It was like her Yule ball dress but with a longer skirt and a little more sleeve.

I pretended to be bored and now and then look up at the screen.

"Hermione. That is a very weird name."

"Weird parents." She answered

"So Hermione do you have any hidden talents?"**(Daughteroflove7491)**

"Um, not really no.'

"What are your strengths?"

"I'm smart, and I can like tie knots. Not good with any of the weapons or anything violent."

WHAT? then I realized she was acting dumb and stupid on purpose. Of all the strategies why did she have to pick this one.

"Do you think you will partner with anyone?"

"No I'm tough by myself. I might just to kill them."

"what do you think you will wear in the arena?"

"something pretty so I will look good when I die."

Geez she was good.

"How old are you?"

"seventeen."

"That was Hermione Granger everyone."

She did a small curtsy and walked off the looked for somewhere to sit but finding no room causally sat next to me.

"Why did you act so stupid?" I asked looking annoyed to make it look like I don't like her.

"So no one will hunt me down. They think I'm so stupid that I'll kill myself or make a fire or something." She said looking hurt like I had just insulted her.

The next Jacob Black walked on stage. He had cargo pants on and a button down shirt. Nothing fancy except he cut his hair.

"Do have any secret strengths Jacob?"Caesar asked.**(Daughteroflove7491)**

"I'm strong and I can be like a wolf sometimes."Jacob answered.

"He isn't kidding I say him transform in his room."Hermione whined softly as if implying I said to move.

"So do you have a special girl at home?"

"Nope she disappeared a while ago but I'm single and looking."

"You said you are strong right."

"Want me to show you?"Jacob asked.

"Sure I'm sure the crowd wants to see. Try to lift that bench your sitting on it ways a lot."

"Ok but I have to do something first."Jacob said.

"Okay do it."

Jacob took off his shirt and started flexing.

Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands. "There goes his shirt."I had to admit the guy was ripped. His muscles bulged as he lifted the bench with ease.

The woman in the crowd swooned as he flexed his muscles showing off. He picked up the bench with ease.

He set the bench back down and sat on it not even bothering to put his shirt back on. "Impressive."Caesar said,"Don't you think so?"

The crowd roared. "So Jacob now you know if you win you will have the hearts of most of these girls."

"Yeah."Jacob said.

"Thank you that was Jacob Black."

Jacob flexed some more on his way off the stage. He came in and sat right on the other side of Hermione.

"Hey beautiful."He said to Hermione. I wanted to punch him so bad. "Go way Jacob. I told you I have a boyfriend."

"So? He isn't here now." Jacob said,"He didn't even see you off." "Actually he is here so GO AWAY."

"Come on. You know you like me."

"Go die in a hole."

"You know you'll regret not taking my offer."

"Get a life." Jacob snorted at that and turned to watch the screen. It killed me that this guy was hitting on MY girlfriend and I couldn't do anything about it.

A girl named Bella Cullen was next. Her dress was black with a red lace around the edge. She kinda looked like a vampire but she was so emotionless it was hard to tell.

She sat and tried to smile but failed miserably. "So Bella do you have any hidden strengths?"**(Daughteroflove7491)**

"Yes I'm am super fast, strong and almost impossible to kill."

"Do you have a significant other?"

"Yes I have a husband and a daughter who died years ago."

Caesar reached over to pat her on the shoulder but withdrew his hand quickly. "Your skin is so cold. Surely that isn't natural?"

"Yes it is. My husband and I have a rare disease. It isn't contagious unless we bite you."

She was really starting to sound like a vampire.

"So what was your favorite thing at the capitol?"

"The food. It is nice not to have to hunt."

"So tell me more about this daughter if you don't mind."

"Her name was Renesmee. She was engaged to one of my best friends. When she got a little older she wandered off and we never saw her again." Bella tried to look sad but it was really pathetic.

"That's horrible."Caesar said.

"That was Bella Cullen everyone." She walked off the stage and a guy with the same unnaturally pale skin walked on.

"You must be Edward Cullen."Caesar said.

"Yes I am."

"Are you related to Bella?"

"She is my wife."

The crowd awwed. "Who was this daughter engaged to?"

"Jacob Black."

"It's a shame she wandered off. She would have been a lucky girl."

Jacob however looked murderous.

"So do you have any hidden strengths?" **(Daughteroflove7491)**

"Yes I'm super fast, strong, and my disease allows me to read minds."

"Oh can you prove it?"

"Right now you are thinking of how weird this is and how weird most of these tributes are."

Caesar looked stunned. "That is correct."

I shot a nervous glance with Harry and Hermione and we quickly blocked our minds. Luckily Hermione and I had kept our minds blocked because of Piper.

Harry gave us a small thumbs up saying he had kept his mind blocked all this time. Thank god for paranoia.

"SO I don't have to say questions out loud? I could just think them?"

"Yes."

Caesar thought for a moment and Edward responded."I think I can win with my wife. I will let her get out alive."

I immediately thought not if I can help it.

It was silent for a minute and then Edward walked off stage. Caesar smiled,"Here is Eve Crane from district 7"

The girl with a nasty scar walked out on stage. Her dress was a light blue. It had an intricate scene that looked like abstract art.

A thin,so thin you could almost see through it, black cloth with blue dolphins was tied around her waist like the way pirates wear it.

Her black hair was long and flowing, and she wore two necklaces that had been tucked in the collar. A blue ring with tiny dolphins was on her finger which she fiddled with as she sat down.

"You look wonderful."

"Thank you."

"Now I think all of our hearts broke when we saw you and your brother get picked. Did you expect both of you to get picked?"

"Yes I knew when I turned twelve it would happen."

"How old are you exactly?"

"I turned 12 the day of the reaping."

"If you don't mind me asking how did you get that scar?"

"Lumbering accident. My father protected me from the worst of it."

"Is your father cheering for you a home?"

"He died in that accident."

"Can you use that arm?"

"Partially I can't it bend it or lift all the way."

"Do you think that you will be underestimated?"

"Heavily. I might be crippled but that doesn't mean you should count me out."

"Wouldn't think of it. Do you have anything you want to say to the tributes?"

"Yes." She turned towards the camera looking directly at it, her piercing blue eyes staring right into it.

"Looks are never what they appear."She warned.

Caesar smiled. "Thank you Eve. That was Eve Crane everyone."

She walked off. She came in at sat down at the edge of the bench talking quietly Julie Hornan.

"Adam Crane from district 7."

A boy with messy platinum blond hair walked onto the the stage. His suit was bright green with ivy vines growing up his suit. He too had a ring but his was bright green with vines seemingly growing on it.

"So you must be Eve's brother?"

"That I am."He smiled

"So how did you feel when both of you got picked?"

"I knew it was coming."

"Yes your sister said the same thing. How did you know?"

"My sister has a way of seeing things for what they really are or when things will happen."

"How?"

"Mum taught her since Eve can't cut wood."

"So do you have any abilities?"

"Yeah dad taught me how to camouflage myself."

"Are you going to win or will you let your sister win if you can?"

"Well if what my sister says is true then we don't have a chance. No mortals do."

"Isn't every tribute a mortal?"

"No"

Caesar's smile wavered. "Thank you that is Adam Crane everyone."

Adam walked off the stage. What he had said scared me. I knew there was me, Hermione, Harry and Jacob but he made it sound like there were more.

Now I realized it might not be so easy to go home after all.

"Hazel Leavaque from district 8."

Hazel walked on. Her dress had billions of jewels of all sorts sewn on to it. It looked like the train of her dress had jewels falling off because she left a trail of them.

She sat down as Caesar began to talk.

"How old are you?"

"Techianally or physically?"

"Physically."

"I'm 13."

"Do you think you will be underestimated because you are one of the youngest here?"**(Daughteroflove7491)**

Hazel for some reason found that funny. "Nah. There are younger ones then me."

"So tell me about yourself."

"I was around 12 when I feel into a 'coma'. When my brother woke me up,my best friend was dead but I found a really great guy."

"Who is this great guy?"

"Frank Zhang."

"DO you have any special skills to help you survive."

"I am good with a sword."

"So your brother is he at home?"

"No he came here to."

The crowd awwed as she walked off stage.

That sucks, having your boyfriend and your brother come into the hunger games, but then again my girlfriend and best friend cam so I guess we are kinda of even.

Hazel came in at sat next to Piper and her friends. Piper was having more and more friends come over. I realized this alliance was going to have a lot of people in it.

Then Harry walked on the stage. I knew he was nervous. He hated interviews especially after Rita Skeeter.

His suit was like a wizard dress robes well his dress robes not mine. His 'dress robe' looked like a mix of emerald green that matched his eyes, with red and yellow mixed in.

He sat down and CAesar began to question him.

"So Harry what are you wearing around your eyes?"

"Glasses. I need them to see clearly."

"Interesting. So how has your stay at the capitol so far?"

"Pretty good."

"DO you have someone special waiting for you at home?"

"Yeah my girlfriend Ginny."

"SO you will have to win to get back to her."

"I guess yeah."

"Do you have any hidden talents?"**(Daughteroflove7491) **

"Well they wouldn't be hidden if everyone knew about them."

"So Harry I couldn't help but notice that interesting scar on your forehead, how did you get it?"

"When I was little someone tried to kill me but only managed to cut me."

"Harry what will you try to do to win?"

"Play to my strengths."

"Harry Potter everyone from district 8."

Harry came in at sat far away from Hermione and me and started to Julie Hornan.

"Ladies and Gentleman clap your hands for Lilian Tevinski from district 9."

A girl with bright blond hair and blue eyes came out on to stage. Her dress was pink and looked like she was wearing a calli lily upside down. She skipped and bounced in her seat.

"Well Lilian or do you go by something else."

"I like to be called Lily."

"Well, Lily how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"What strengths do you have?"

"I'm very fast and I can climb stuff.I know which plants are which, and how to make fish hooks, and ..."

"Well you sound very talented. So what are you going to do in the Hunger Games?"

"I'm going to find food and shelter in a tree to hide and..." She rambled on again.

"So do you have anyone at home?"

"Yes my mom, my dad, my brother, my sister, my friends caitlin, victoria, emily..."She just kept going.

Caesar cut her off."How did you get the name Lilian?"

"Well my mom liked the flower names and my dad didn't so they decided to pick a name in between and then they looked at all these flowers like poppys and daisies and ..."

"Ok that is all the time we have thank you Lilian."

"Your welcome I had so much fun ..."

"Thank you Lilian- Thank - bye Lilian."

She skipped off stage.

"Leo Valdez from district 9"

A boy with curly brown hair, brown eyes and a smile like George and Fre- I shook my head. It still hurt to think about it. His suit had a billion pockets and his pants legs seemed to be on fire. He had a tool belt which he pulled things out of constantly.

He sat down, instantly charing the seat. He was twitching and fiddling with things in his pockets and hands like he just had way to much sugar.

"Leo do you know your on fire?"

"Hmm." He looked down, "Oh yeah I burst in to flame all the time it's kind of a hobby."

THe crowd laughed. "So Leo what other hobbies do you have except bursting into flames?"

"I like to build stuff and um, blow stuff up." The crowd laughed.

He kept fiddling with his hands and began building stuff with out even looking. "What are you building?"

"Oh. Uh a heli-hovercraft." That was weird I'm pretty sure he almost said helicopter which I'm pretty sure is from our time that is a muggle machine.

"Watch." He took his pipe cleaner creation and flicked it. It hovered over the crowd before finally spiraled into some girls lap.

"Wow impressive. That's a neat talent to -" Leo cut him off.

"Don't forget about bursting into flames."

"Of course not. So Leo tell me about yourself."

"Um my mom worked in a metal shop when it burned down in a fire. I went to a 'relative' who took care of me even when I ran away 7 times. Then I went to my friends 'house' to live their for a while."

"Do you have anyone special at home?"

"I've got a very special 5 ton metal dragon at home. Does that count?"

The crowd laughed." I guess but I meant human."

"No but I'm always looking." He did a pretty good imitation of Jacob and the crowd laughed again.

"Thank you that was Leo Valdez everyone."

"Marigold from district 10."

A small red-haired girl came out. Her dress was yellow and the skirt of the dress was poofy and looked like, well, a marigold blossom. The top looked like one large yellow petal wrapping around her top leaving her back bare.

"Well we have a lovely assortment of flowers tonight don't we."

"Yeah but Lilian's can't do this." SHe took two petals from her dress and used them as wings. She hovered then sat back down.

"Why that is quite a neat trick."

"Yes I wish I could wear this dress in the arena."

"So Marigold do you like flowers or is that jut the name your parents gave you?"

"I love flowers. I have a small garden back at home which has the prettiest of flowers."

"Did you grow it yourself?"

"Yes my mom has a much bigger one though. She helped me start mine."

"How did you get your name?"

"Well the day I was born my dad had gone to pick up some flower seeds for my mom to plant once she had me but when he got to the market they ran out of seeds except for one marigold seed. SO my mom named me Marigold."

"Now on a completely different note, are you good with any particular weapons?"

"Yes I'm very good with throwing knives and shooting arrows. I'm not as good with hand-to-hand combat but I guess I'm pretty good."

"Well Lilian do you have a game plan?"

"Yes find a shelter, stay hidden, only come out for food and attack any one who comes near it."

"Well thank you Marigold have a goodnight."

Marigold hovered off the stage and sat next to Lilian.

"District 10, Frank Zhang."

A boy with a chubby baby face and a military buzz cut walked on stage. His suit portrayed all types of animals his jacket land and his pants sea animals.

"So Frank what was your former occupation?"**(LupaDaughterOfZeus-Shadowsight submitted all the next questions.)**

"Um. I was a semi-leader in my division. I was kinda like a solider"

"How did you feel when you got picked?"

"It was rather confusing and terrifying to be honest. I had no idea what was happening. I had just arrived from out of district and had lost track of time."

So another person who was from our time. The list was building up and up. How on earth did we all get here?"

"Do prefer a certain weapon?"

"Yeah I prefer archery. I'm alright with other weapons."

"How do you think this year's arena is going to look like?"

"I don't really know. I would like it to be a wooded area but the Gamemakers always surprise us."

"Yes this year's will be even better with former winners Katniss and Peeta from district 12. Do you think are going to win?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you have a special someone or a love life?"

"Yeah my awesome girlfriend Hazel Leavsque."

"Is there something interesting about you we don't know about?"

"I can be anything."

"thank you that was Frank Zhang everyone."

He walked off stage.

"Thalia Grace from district 11."

A girl wearing all black came out. Her dress was pitch, black and short cutting off around the knee. She had an odd silver jacket that strangely went really well the dress.

Her hair was pitch black and spiky. She had black eyeliner that brought out her blue eyes. Her eyes seemed to glare at everyone and everything in the _I will kill you _sort of way.

She sat down and Caesar began to talk.

"Are you related to the young man before Jason Grace?"

"Yeah he is my little brother."

"So why are you guys in different districts?"

"Well I was visiting district 11 but due to bad weather I had to stay to Reaping Day."

Ok so she would b joining the others from around our time. Bloody hell, how many of them were there. I shot a look with Harry.

"How unfortunate. So what was your job before the reaping?" **(****LupaDaughterOfZeus-Shadowsight)**

"I was part of a group of huntresses."

"No hunters?"

"No we had to swear off men."

"Seems harsh."

"Nope not really. Girls/Women are the superior race." **(No offense guys. Thalia's words not my mine)**

"Oh so you think a women will win?"

"I never said that."

"Ok well thank you Thalia." She strode off the stage. When she came in she went towards the other people from our time but they shooed her away. Please as if it wasn't obvious enough.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Crane's talking, and watching the group. Lilian and Marigold were talking about flowers, the Cullen's were staring at everyone like they were meat, Jacob was hitting on Hermoine, Harry was talking to Thalia, and Zoe was just smirking like she was better then everyone else.

"Nico Di Angelo from district 11." Annabeth hit the other's and told them to shut up and Harry moved and began talking to the Cranes. I focused on the screen.

A boy wearing all black came out. It looked like the fabric was stitched out of souls trying to escape. He had a skull belt and a large skull ring to eyes were black and his hair was rather shaggy. He reminded me of death, and my broth-. I stopped myself.

"District 11 has a black thing going on huh?"Caesar said.

Nico barely smiled."Yeah I guess."

"So did you and Thalia plan this?"

"No."

"Tell me about yourself."

"I have a sister but she died. My half sister is here and I have a certain way with the father is practically dead or more like the king of the dead."

"What do you mean by way with the dead?"

"I just have a special connection with them."

Great he was from around our time to. Wow there was a lot of them I counted 9 of them. That was one big alliance.

"So how was your stay at the capitol?"

"It was alright."

"So this father what does he do?"

"He takes care of the dead. I help him and hang around his work place a lot."

"Well thank you Nico. THat was Nico Di Angelo every one."

So to recap, Piper, Annabeth, Jason, Percy, Nico, Hazel, Thalia, Leo, and Frank have an alliance. Lilian and Marigold have and alliance. The Cullen's and apparently Jacob had an alliance. The Crane's have an alliance. THen Harry, Hermione and I had an alliance. Zoe is going solo or might team up with another alliance and well we all know Katniss and Peeta with Gale are going to have an alliance.

I moved next to the Crane's because the bench was full with Nico sitting there. Harry was talking to Zoe and Hermione to the Cullen's. "Katniss Everdeen district 12."

**Katniss and Peeta's interviews are the same as in catching fire so I will not be writing them.**

Katniss came and sat down in her mockingjay dress. The Crane sibling's watched her carefully. I wondered why. "She owes us." Eve spoke.

"What?" "Our uncle,Seneca Crane lost his life saving her and Peeta's life. He was a cruel man yes but it wasn't his fault. You were wondering why we were watching her didn't you?"

I nodded unsure of what to say. "What did you mean by looks are deceiving?"

"Exactly that. Very few of us are normal. I told your friend the same thing."

"What friend?"

"Harry."

"Oh" I tried talking her brother.

"What does your sister mean?" He shrugged. "SHe sees things for what they truly are. Usually in their most glorious next tribute came out, named Peeta Mellark.

************************************One interview later*************************************

Peeta came in and sat next to Katniss and Gale. Our mentors came and we went back to our rooms. Tommorow was our individual training.I went to bed avoiding Piper and wondering what the next day would bring and whether I would be getting out of here alive.

**I'm sorry for making you wait so long but I promised a super long chapter. Please, Please review and tell us who's POV you want next or who you want to win. **


	11. I dwell in the mind's of others (Edward)

**written by mockingjaygirl11 and edited by me**

Edward's POV

I woke up this morning surrounded by something soft. The Capitol covers were overly plush. I changed and went to breakfast with Bella and the mortals. It was hard to eat like a normal person. We just said our 'disease' made us thirsty for blood. We had bloody steak 3 times a day.

They were worthless to me. I only cared about Bella as for Jacob, well I hope he will die first. I kissed Bella and we went down to private training.

I sat down. I was so irritating listening to these mortals thoughts. Some however were quite interesting. For some odd reasons I couldn't read three minds.

Once I announced I could read minds I felt a quick flash of panic from their minds and a barrier go up even higher. It was like when I couldn't read Bella's mind. It intrigued me and annoyed me.

I didn't tell Bella that I couldn't she might try to put up her borders around her mind again thinking that they could read minds to. That would be horrible.

There were nine who were all thinking about where they come from and how they were going to get back home. I knew all there abilities. I was only weary or the one who could produce fire.

There blades only worked on _monsters_ as they called us. They must mean werewolves and vampires because there were no other monsters but I wasn't worried. They couldn't get their blades into the arena and if they did, I would snap them.

I listened to Piper's thoughts about how so badly she wanted to be and talk with her boyfriend, but didn't want to make it obvious.

Zoe was thinking how stupid these people were and how she will totally take us all down. Yeah, right she couldn't take down me or Bella or even Jacob. (sadly)

Gale was thinking about Katniss and Annabeth about Percy. It was sickening listenibg to the couples think about it each other. Bella and I were never like that. We actually have true love nothing like these stupid humans. **(Yeah right)**

The flower girls as I called them were thinking randomly. Sometimes about flowers, sometimes what they were going to do for private training.

Jacob was thinking on how to get these girls to love him. He thought Hermione loved him but I don't even need to read minds to tell she despised him not that I could read hers.

In fact all the girls didn't like him at all. He was so cocky and I don't get what Bella liked about him.

The Crane's were thinking _stop reading my mind Edward _very hard. Apparently they knew I wasn't lying last night. Bella was thinking towards me trying to make a conversation but I just flowed other peoples thoughts to her.

Finally I was called. I went in. I ran as fast as a vampire can go. Then I lifted the whole weapon wrack with all the weight balls on it and threw it one handed across the room then left. I went back to my room.

I figured I might as well see the training scores; I wanted to see what we were up against. I switched on the television that showed our scores.

The first tribute was a redheaded boy of about seventeen. His score was low; the number six flashed next to his face. Next was a pretty girl who had a surprisingly high score of nine.

Zoe, another redhead, was a Career, so it was no surprise when she received a eleven. A boy I knew to be Gale had a score of eight.

A blond girl who spent a lot of time thinking about someone called Percy and people at some camp had a high score for a District 3 girl. Her score was a nine. A boy with dark hair and glasses had another low score; the number seven illuminated the screen.

A girl with deep brown eyes and hair of the same shade received a five. That boy I kept seeing in the blond one's mind, Percy, got an eleven. He was always feeling for water.

A girl with coppery, frizzy hair called Hermione received a five. Pitiful. Jacob had a 8. Bella had gotten the same score as me, a 7.

The boy from the tributes of district 7 got an eight. His crippled twin and district partner had only a 6. Hazel Levesque had a six, like Jacob. Her counterpart Jason had a ten.

A plain girl whose name I didn't know had a five, and a mischievous looking boy had a seven.

Marigold Evans, whose hair matched her name, had a Zhang had an eight; I guessed he could fight pretty well.

A punk girl called Thalia had a nine, and the gothic boy Nico had a six. Peeta, the one so charismatic at the interviews, had a score of twelve. Katniss Everdeen, Girl on Fire, had a score I couldn't believe. The number twelve was flashing next to her face.

I didn't care for the scores. With Bella at my side, we would win no matter what tricks they had up our sleeve.

Since there was only one victor, I would let Bella go home after all she is my life, and without her I wouldn't feel the need to live, the same way it has been for the few thousand years.

**It killed mockingjaygirl11 and I to write this but it must be done. Please review, who's pov, who you want to win/die, so on and so forth we don't care! We will updating soon. **

**Lina324 and mockingjaygirl11 :)**


	12. My death seems to draw closer(Marigold)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except OC's.

Marigold's POV

I trembling. The fluffy and super plush blankets of the capital were warm but they didn't stop the chills from running up and down my body. This might be my last night in a bed or alive.

Sure, I had a plan. I would grab the closest thing in the cornucopia and run as fast as I can towards shelter, maybe meet up with Lilian.

That girl annoyed me but it would be nice to have an ally. I didn't want to kill anyone but I guess if I had to I might.

I would most likely let them kill each other off. I'm just hoping my gardening skills pay off. My mom taught me everything I need to know about plants.

I had practiced a bit with a knife and I could throw one pretty well at a still target. A moving one, well I would probably hit the wrong thing.

Knowing this qould be my last night to rest I soon fell asleep.

! #$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%**linebreak**$# ! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# ! #

I woke up my heart pounding. I just had the worst nightmare that everyone was trying to kill me because I accidentally killed someone. Sadly, I don't think it was just a dream.

I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my head in my knees. I wish I was three years old again playing in my mother's garden.

Before I left for the capital, my mother in tears had given me her most prized possession. It was a moonlight marigold flower.

It was a small marigold but it was different in the way where it always was in full bloom and you couldn't kill it. They were very rare and it was the flower my mother named me after.

In times of poverty my mother would sell the blossom for a high price in the market. This flower had been with her for years. In fact she was given it the day I was born.

She told me she wanted me to be like the flower. Always surviving and always in bloom. She didn't say it but I think she gave it to me to remind me of her and if I died she would plant it on my grave.

That in some way reassured me. I know it's stupid but it is nice to now when I die I will have part of me still alive and growing.

I got up and ate breakfast. I wasn't hungry but who knows the next time I would get food. I might not ever assuming I lived long enough. I greeted my district partner,Frank.

He was like an overstuffed teddy bear and super nice. It made me wonder how he was ever going to kill someone but with his friends maybe.

He and his 8 friends tried to be inconspicuous but even I could pick up they knew each other. It was rather obvious. I didn't know who the other's would pair up with.

Eve and Adam most likely would. I shivered. Eve was nice and all but I think she scares me, the way she knows and sees things.

I also knew that Frank wasn't normal. I mean it was rather obvious when showed up at the reaping with a bow and arrow on his back.

I mean he was one of 9 who knew each other and I think that they were the group that eve had warned about not being who they seem. As well as the Cullens and Jacob. They weren't normal.

I don't think there is anyone else unusual unless like Lilian or someone. I know Zoe is a normal mortal through and through.

Not so sure about Adam though. I mean his father, sister and mother have something strange about them he must to.

I just knew I had to be wary of everyone and everything. Frank and I ate in silence when our mentor Cecila I think her name was.

"Hello children excited for the big day?" She said in her overly peppy voice. We grunted and she started reading what we were going to do today.

"First we will get you suited up, then I'll talk strategy with each of you, then we will say good bye and you will be put in the arena."

She sighed. Her peppy voice gone. "It's so sad to see so many people die year after year. I hope at least one of you comes out alive."

"Come on let's get you suited up." The designers put us in the same outfit. It fit comfortably and I knew it would most likely be the thing I die in.

The designer found the marigold hidden in my pocket. He checked it them put it back his finger over his lips, to say it is our little secret.

I smiled gratefully. Then he handed me back over to my mentor. "So Marigold what is your strategy? "

"Grab the closest thing and run towards shelter."I told her. "If you can't grab the closest thing?" She asked.

"Run to shelter and steal from someone else." I recited. "Any allies?" "Just Lilian, and that is a maybe."

She smiled but her smile seemed sad. She nodded," Very good." Now go into the elevator and wait for me there okay."

I nodded and left to stand in the glass elevator. In a few minutes she and Frank joined me and we rode it up.

She took us aside and gave us a hug. "One of you has to win okay. Don't make the next time I see you is in your grave ok?"

We nodded and the peacekeepers took us to the hovercraft and we sat down side by side with the other tribute.

A few looked nervous, a few weary and a few relaxed. A woman came around and inserted trackers into our arms.

It hurt but I figured I better get used to pain, this might feel like a paper cut in a few days compared to the other injuries I might sustain.

It was silence the plane ride. One kid tried to joke around but stopped when no one responded. I wanted to laugh but all but 1 of us will be dead in the next 2 weeks.

I couldn't laugh at that. They dropped us off in our separate rooms. My designer came to say good bye and waved as I went in my capsule.

The first thing I noticed was I was surrounded by water. A few people seemed gleeful about this. This explained the floats on our waist.

There was a beach and forest south of me. The cornucopia straight ahead. I knew it would be a bloodbath with such a tiny platform.

I would just have to swim towards the beach and hope I didn't get shot by an arrow. A robotic womans voice started to count down.

_10... 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2... and then what seemed like forever _

_1!_

**Please review. the less you review the more likely your favorites will die(just saying)**_  
_

**Percy: Please review!**

**Annabeth: Review!**

**Nico: You better review or I will bring Hade's curse on you!**

**Leo: Review or I might die. **

**Who do you want to win, die , POV next and how you want them to die.**

**Thank you to the guests who reviewed. To answer a guest under the name of owlet**

**We call Zoe sometimes nightshade, sometimes squall, that was a mistake on my part. I thought her name was nightshade and it was to late to change it. Her real name is squall.**

**No she doesn't know the PJ crew.**

**So thank you again to perceabethlvrknowsall, daughteroflove7491, the guest who knows'french', lemadeline, owlet, and CalicoTabby.**

**(Sorry if I spelt the names wrong)**


	13. Let the Hunger Games begin!(Hazel)

disclaimer: I don't own any of these stories.

Hazel's POV

This chapter was written by mockingjaygirl11.

Water. The shimmering blue waves lapped at my feet. I was paralyzed. I had already died once, I was about to again. I decided it was now or never, I was an easy kill sitting here on my plate.

I jumped off of the cold metal and hoped for the best. The currents were surprisingly warm. But they were pulling me under.

Neptune and Pluto had a rivalry, and gems sink in water. I had no hope. Frank was so far away, he couldn't help me. I would die, here and now.

Cold terror consumed every thought, every plan to survive forgotten as though the waves had washed them from my mind.

But suddenly, a slim shape slid under me. A sleek, gray shark supported me. Frank had come to my rescue. He swam me over to the beach, and went to help Jason.

I lay on the beach sputtering for a second, then brought myself up to my feet. I looked at the Cornucopia, where a shining silver cavalry sword was at the top of the pile.

I wished I had Arion here. I could be faster than the wind, and I could get my friends and I out of here alive. Without him, however, I would find some other way to stay alive.

Gathering my courage, I ran for the Cornucopia and grabbed the sword. I swung it lightly. The sword was perfectly balanced, and not too heavy or light.

Strange. But I wasn't complaining. I grabbed a bow and arrow for Frank. I knew Percy had his weapon; Riptide had passed as a token in pen form.

Annabeth would need something, as her bronze dagger had fallen into Tartarus. I took a knife about as long as the distance from my elbow to my wrist for her.

On second thought, I picked up a Greek sword for Percy. No telling if Riptide would work on the mortals, and we wont hurt other demigods.

Piper had Katoptris, and Jason had his sword. Leo had exchanged the purple belt for his tool one.

Thalia was fighting Katniss for a bow and arrow, and Nico was rummaging through the Cornucopia. The Cullens were waiting on the beach for something.

What I don't know and I figured I didn't want to find out. With all everyone occupied, I ran away from the bloodshed and scaled a tree.

From here, I could watch without being seen myself. Leo was still in the water. I guessed he had learned back in New Orléans. . . no, Leo was not Sammy.

I had to let go of him. He was dead. Dead and gone. Leo had learned in Houston. Right below me, Peeta was standing by himself.

Zoe, the District 2 tribute, aimed a spear at him. But out of nowhere, Julie, the remarkably beautiful girl from 4 blocked the weapon with her body.

She lay dying in Peeta's kissed her forehead tenderly."You're safe now. Nothing can hurt you anymore." he whispered softly.

She looked at him with love in her expression. But behind those gorgeous, luminous brown eyes, it was like a light died.

I felt a stab of sorrow, knowing that she was an innocent girl, loving someone who could never return those affections, and had any chance of a new love stolen.

Friends, family, a home. All of it taken away. But I focused on my friends. Percy had probably taken Annabeth into some bubble at the bottom of the water.

Jason was fighting a girl, trying his hardest not to injure her fatally. Piper had disappeared into the jungle. Frank was completely capable of survival, his special ability him safe.

And his firewood was tucked into my tribute outfit. Leo, well, I wasn't sure where he went. He was probably leaping from trees, screaming "FLAME ON!" .

I remembered with a laugh when Caesar called Katniss the Girl on Fire, and Leo had looked outraged. He said later that she was completely stealing his image.

Suddenly, a flaming large object came hurtling towards me. Just as I had said. I sighed. Leo shrieked "FLAME ON!"

Then he realized it was just me. I said," Figured you would do that." Leo sat next to me. White hot flames tipped with blue danced across his palm; he wasn't completely extinguished.

I kept watching. A redhead boy, the district 3 boy, and the girl with frizzy brown hair from 5 had strange weapons: the boys had thin sticks carved with designs and the girl had a tiny beaded bag.

How the bag was of any use, I had no clue. At least the sticks were pointy. Katniss had a bow and arrows. No surprise there. I just hoped I wouldn't cross her.

I'd be dead before I even knew that she'd done it. Leo wrapped his arm around me protectively. We weren't romantically involved; Frank and I were an item.

But in here, we could protect each other. We were close friends. I gripped his arm. "The others will come." I reassured him. I leaned against the dark tree and I fell asleep almost instantly.

As the canons started to go off.

**Please review! The more reviews the faster we write. **


	14. Harry and Leo's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these stories.**

**There will be gruesome deaths in this chapter. If you do not wish to read detailed deaths with gore, blood,pain etc. Look for the line break with bold and DO NOT read until next bold line break. You will still know who dies however.**

Harry's POV

_Boom!Boom!Boom!Boom!Boom! _The canons sounded. Five people dead. The boy from two's face showed up, which means the girl and boy are alive.

The girl from four was dead. The girl from 9 and ten were dead with the boy from 11. Their names were Gale, Julie, Lilian, Marigold and Nico.

The Capitol's national anthem started to play. That was was rather puzzling, we had been told usually at least 10 were dead in the blood bath.

I was starting to think we weren't the only ones who weren't here to kill. I was on watch. Ron was comforting Hermione who was in the tent shaking.

She had saw the Cullen's drink Gale dry, it wasn't natural. Luckily we had gotten our wands and Hermione's purple bag so we were now sitting in a tent, by fire.

It reminded me of when were in the woods, hunting horcruxes. This time however it was different. We watched the arena change from our protected little bubble.

We had seen people walk right through our bubble not that they knew. The group of 9 that was now 8. The girl, Hazel I think her name was, was crying into Frank's shoulder.

Apparently Nico was her brother. It sucked that all these kids died, and right after finishing a war, I was in a arena fighting for my life.

We hadn't figured out how we were going to go home. Hopefully we could find out how to go back before one of us got killed.

A few times we saw the Cullen's run by accompanied by a large dog thing, Hermione said was seemed to have an idea of where we were.

I started thinking of Ginny who was probably dead in this time seeing we were thousands of years in the future. I wonder if we ever get back, or if we don't, if she married.

I leaned back on a tree. Part of me wanted Ginny here, but the other part knew she was safe back home. Hermione tapped me on the shoulder.

"My turn to watch. You can go inside." She told me. I shook my head."I'm not tired. Anyway I want to learn our surroundings. Is Ron asleep?" I asked.

She nodded. She sat next to me. "I never thought we would have to fight again. I was kinda hoping for a break you know?" She said.

I nodded and we sat in silence for a while. She broke the silence by whispering,"Harry look." She pointed to right outside the shield line.

The group of 8 had come running for their lives. They collapsed right in front of us not that they knew it. "Damn, bugs." Thalia said.

"Wait guys. I think someone's here." The blond(Jason,I think) said. They all shut up and remained motionless. He walked right where we were so he was nose to nose with Hermione.

She stayed still barely even breathing. His scanned the area before saying,"Nevermind, probably just the nerves." Jason Hermione backed up slowly and I followed her back to the tent.

She let out the breath she had been holding. "Ever learn not to where that perfume?" I asked jokingly. She smiled a little. "In all serious, I not wearing it." she said.

"I know, but how else would he have known someone was here." I whispered, peering out the tent flap. Sure, enough the group was now making camp, right in front of the border.

"I don't think that they weren't running from tributes. Thalia said 'Damn bugs'. Something tells me that the capitol made sure this arena was extra special."

I groaned softly. "We should wake up Ron and fill him in remember last time we didn't." She didn't say anything but shoke him.

"Wake up, Ronald." She said urgently. He woke up startled, "Bloody hell." She filled him in while I watched the 8. They started talking urgently.

"Hermione give me your bag." She stopped. "What?" "Just do it." She tossed it to me puzzled. I dug through it, and soon giving up said, "Accio extendable ears."

Luckily there was a pair. I grabbed it and put right by their camp at the border. We gathered around it."I told you. It is a clock. Think about. The cornucopia points to the tip of the clock. The bugs are at eleven and when the clock strikes 12, well we will find out in five...four...three...two...one."

Sure enough a loud cracking sound sounded. They jumped up, grabbing their weapons as they watched the lightning strick the tree.

"Now we know. Let's head down to the beach soon. We will be in Percy's domain and everyone should have left the beach by now." Annabeth said. They all nodded and soon fell asleep next to the camp fire all except for two.

Hazel and Frank stayed up, keeping watch. I heard a rustling in the bushes and two figures came out of the trees. The glow of the firelight wasn't enough to see their faces.

Hermione ducked inside afraid to see another murder. Frank and Hazel also heard and jumped up ready to attack when a voice whispered, "Stop we come in peace. I've always wanted to say that! but we really do come in peace."

Frank and Hazel relaxed a bit, but called out,"Guys wake up." Soon enough the others came out alert but still sleepy. Leo lite the fire brighter so I could see the faces.

It was Adam and Eve. Eve spoke first,"We don't have time so we will make it quick. We come with a favor and an alliance. In return we will supply you with information."

"What makes you think we'll accept?" Jason spoke out. "You have no choice. We know something you don't, and cannot figure out. As for the alliance, well that is just another option." Adam said.

"And if we do accept? And what's this info?" Piper asked. "The info is how to kill the Cullens. As you found out the hard way they can't be killed easily. In return you will grant us a favor. We will even allow you to ask us a question along with the information."

"Fine we accept." Percy said. "Percy!" Annabeth hissed,"We should talk about this." "You guys can I'm accepting for me."Percy said. She tried to persuade him and failed, soon accepting to. The others followed.

Eve smiled ominously. "So how do we kill the Cullens?" Percy asked. "Fire. You must cut them to pieces them burn the pieces. They are vampires, well not Jacob" Eve answered. "Easy 's the favor?"Percy asked.

"Kill the Cullens. One piece of advice; don't rush into it. The time will present it's self and remember with death, it can only end in death." Adam said. "Okay now you owe us a question."Jason said.

"Indeed we do. But make it quick we don't have much time."Eve said. "Fine what's with him?" Jason asked nodding towards Adam. "You all agree with this question?" Eve asked.

They nodded. Adam answered," My sister sees things for what they really are. I see parts of their fate. Now we must be going. Good luck and May the odds be ever in Your favor." They bowed and as quickly as they came disappeared into the night.

After a silence Leo piped up,"So who want's to go vampire hunting?" After that I drifted off to sleep.

**Leos POV**

"So who wants to go vampire hunting?" I had asked. The two of them seriously creeped me out. After a rather lengthy silence, Thalia spoke,"Well wait are we waiting for let's go kick some undead but."

Jason smiled and everyone began suiting up. I grabbed my tool belt. This was a job for Team Leo. After all I was the pyromaniac in the group. Once everyone was all suited up Jason slapped my back.

"Ready?" He asked. I made my hand burst into flames,"LET'S DO THIS THING!" "Leo, I think we should go quietly so, you know, they don't hear us." Jason said pointedly. "Clear your minds guys"

I put out my hand torch, "Yeah probably a good idea." Then pictured a metal wall. I followed Jason and Percy into the direction the Cranes had went hoping that would be where the vamps were.

We had a few close encounters with other tributes but they never saw us and we never saw them. We only heard them. "Put your hand out!" Percy whispered. I did as I was told, leaving us in the dark.

Percy beckoned to me and I peered through the buses. "Watch them. They said the time will present it's self." Annabeth warned. I nodded and they all made a circle around the clearing to keep guard.

Edward and Jacob were arguing over something. "WE should split up and Bella comes with ME!" Edward snarled. "Bella would be coming with ME! I could protect her better then you" Jacob snarled back.

They were like children fighting over a doll. This went on for a while before eventually Bella got tired of it.

**! $ #%#$^%#$^#^ $#%! #$ ~#$! $#%#Gruesome Deaths abou to occur! %&*^*^&(^&$^ $%^!#$!% #$%~$#! #%#%^**

"Come on guys, stop this. I'm going with Edward." She told them. "Thank you come on Bella let's go." He grabbed Bella by the arm and they started to leave at normal speed.

Jacob grabbed Bella's arm, "No Bella is staying with me." He pulled on Bella. Like children fighting over a doll they started to pull yelling "Bella is coming with me" and "she is mine".

Bella tried to stop them but like a child's toy with one mighty pull from the two of them they ripped her right in half. She gave one little shriek when she was and she fell to the ground in two pieces.

I stared. There was no blood, no muscle, it was like they had just shattered glass. Now the two just stared at her halves and when it sunk in charged at each other.

Jacob transformed into a dog-bear thing and they charged at each other. Jacob ripped apart Edward but right before he did, Edward bit him. Jacob fell back and went limp on the ground dying.

The vamps lay in pieces on the ground but I watched in horror as they started to form.

**# !$#%$#^#%^!#% $~%# %^$&%^*&^*^&*#$%Gruesome Deaths over$~!% $%^$%&^%^&*^ $%~ #$~# !$ ~#**

Hazel ran toward me screaming,"LEO NOW!" Quickly I through a fire-ball. Caught fire and they let out one last ear-splitting scream. The fire caught onto near by dry bush and spread like, well, a forest fire.

We stood for a second to long before we turned and ran, all 8 of us. Thalia quickly overtook the group and led our mad sprint, We were running for our lives.

I did a quick count everyone except Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth was in front of me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Hazel right behind me with the others. The fire was hot on our heels.

Where was Arion when you needed him? A super sonic horse would have been really helpful now.

Hazel caught my eye and then something happened I will never forget. Time seemed to slow down. She tripped over a tree branch and fell Frank and Annabeth didn't notice till it was too late.

She screamed as the fire consumed her like a fiery wave. I don't know what was worse Hazel's or Franks scream.I ran right at the fire but even as I jumped into the flames I knew it was no hope. I couldn't see anything.

I ran out, just in time to catch Frank as he collapsed on the took a huge wave of water and put the fire out, He was too late. "She had my firewood."Frank croaked out.

The others ran over. "Frank, maybe the wood is okay." Percy said looking hopeful. Piper was already searching for Hazel. He shook his head. "I will be with Hazel again." He choked out then he went limp on the ground.

His eyes stared at was Hazel had vanished unseeing. Piper, who had come back, buried her head in Jason's shoulder tears streaming down her face. Jason and Percy had the same shocked expression on their faces.

Annabeth was crying and Thalia looked fiercer than ever. "I'm going to kill the Cranes!" She started stomping towards the camp. Five canons went off marking the deaths.

I went after Thalia, I was going to kill the Crane's. WE walked back to camp in silence. Thalia started gathering weapons but Annabeth stopped her. "Thalia you can't go after them." "WHY NOT!?" "Because we made an alliance with them, they did warn us and they might kill you."

"I can fight a cripple and a thirteen year boy." Thalia snarled. "I'm not saying you can't but something tells me they are not as weak as you think and surprise won't work. they will die in this arena whether it is the capitol or a fight but you can't break an alliance." Annabeth reasoned. Thalia wasn't impressed

"I agree. Sis you can't go after them revenge is pointless." Jason spoke up. "Calm down." He laid a hand on her shoulder and she grudgingly sat down.

We all went to sleep with sorrow in our hearts and I was no longer sure how long we would live.

**Predict who will die next! Cast votes for who you want to win/die and as always please review.**

**To answer any questions about the death of the vamps that I realize might come up.**

**Edward was to focused on Jacob and Bella to read their thoughts.**

**Edward and Bella walked in normal speed because they didn't want to alert the capitol they had super speed.**

**For non-twilight readers:**

**When Edward bit Jacob he injected vampire venom which kills werewolves. **

**For any additional question either leave a review or PM me. **

**Thx, Lina324 :D **


	15. My untimely death (Jason and Hermione)

**This chapter was written by mockingjaygirl11 and edited by me. Sorry that it took so long, but I present to you the new chapter.**

Jason's POV

I crouched behind the bush, watching the Cranes. What on earth were they doing? The girl's contorted scar twisted as her face scrunched in concentration. The boy looked the same way.

It was like they saw something! They were sneaking up by an empty clearing as if there was someone there. Honestly, the Games might have broken their minds already.

But then something happened that really shouldn't have. The Cranes kept walking, and simply disappeared as they continued forward. I raced back to our diminished band of demigods, wanting to tell them what I had seen.

I sprinted through the woods, legs aching. The jungle was really, really creepy. There were these rats that came out of the trees; they were freaky! Their gleaming yellow eyes followed me as I ran.

Insects clicked menacingly, with pincers always raised and no doubt covered in deadly poison. I had been in some weird places with the Wolf House and Camp Jupiter, but nothing compared to this warm, dense, suffocating jungle.

I broke through a nasty bush of spiked vines, and I made it to the water. Piper came up, seeing that I was back. "Did you find any edible plants out there?" she asked. "No, but Pipes, the Cranes!"

Even to myself, I sounded a little insane. "Jason... Jason, what did they do?" "They walked into this empty clearing, as if they could see someone and they were getting ready to ambush, and they walked closer. Then they just melted into the air!"

I was even more crazed-sounding. "What the hell?!" she screamed. Then she looked down at the rest of my body and gasped. "Jason!" I was covered in bleeding scratches, and there was also green hazy wisps of fog coming from them.

I pulled out my coin. This wasn't something a sword could fix, but having it out made me feel powerful. I suddenly lost control of my arm. It flung the coin along the beach, and began jerking uncontrollably.

I collapsed to the ground. "NO!" she was shaking. She ripped moss from the trees and tried to wrap the infinite wounds, but I could tell it was almost over for me.

It had been the vine bush. Poison spikes. "Piper..." I said hoarsely. I suddenly saw my entire life flash before my eyes. First there was Thalia with startlingly blue, electric blue, eyes.

She looked down at me, probably seven. "Jason, don't eat the stapler!" Then, Lupa with kind, dark eyes pawed my shoulder and gestured to a house. The pavilion at Camp Jupiter, gleaming white marble columns with my friends laughing around them.

Leo and Piper looking at me with concern on the bus to Arizona on the Wilderness School trip. The seven of us all celebrating when Percy and Annabeth made it out of Tartarus and the battle at Epirus ended.

Piper's sparkling eyes when she kissed me then. Her eyes, wild now, in real life. The wounds stopped hurting as my eyes closed and I slipped into blackness.

Hermione's POV

I woke up the screaming of NO!JASON!NO!. Ron and Harry got up as well.

I reached over in the tent towards where I had placed my beaded bag. My hand met an empty table. I swung out of bed and started searching frantically. Harry and Ron just eyed me quizzically.

"What are you looking for?" Ron asked. "My bag. It is gone!" I told them. They to joined the search. After a few minutes the screaming was met by a lot of frantic yells.

Their was no time to look so we packed up tent, and added and undetectable extension charm on Harry's pouch, and placed all our belongings in there. As we were about to leave the protection of our wards I stopped them.

"Wait, we have to take the trackers out." I told them. "What?" Harry asked. "We have to. Otherwise they can track us." I told them. Ron nodded and put out his arm.

I extracted their trackers and healed it up with dittany. We put on silencing charm since we no longer had Harry's invisibility cloak, which had been in the purple bag.

As we headed towards the sound of the yelling which had become a loud weeping, we stumbled upon the two dead bodies of Adam and Eve. In their hands were my purple bag.

I snatched up my purple bag as three canons sounded. I summoned Harry's invisibility cloak and we continued on. We stood on the out skirts of the forest, peering out behind a tree.

I saw Piper weeping over the body of Jason Grace, which was almost completely gone, looking like it had been eaten away by acid. Annabeth and Thalia were comforting her while Percy and Leo were just struck with grief.

14 dead. 10 left. It seems that they had set up camp underwater, which wasn't a bad idea, except for when the wave hit. I had seen enough and walked to the nearest clearing.

We put up wards and set up camp. That night in the tent, I took inventory of the purple bag. Nothing was missing but there was a nearly empty vial, that had once been full with the Draught of the Living Death.

Attached to it was a note that read,_'There is enough left for one of you. The choice is yours." _


End file.
